


Assumption is the mother of all screw ups

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Consensual Sex, Dating, Dean protective daddy over his pets, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pet Rats, Popular Dean Winchester, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Gabriel, Teen Jimmy Novak, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Unpopular Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: There were two things Castiel Novak knew for sure.One. That he wasn’t exactly popular. In fact, he was pretty sure he was the second most unpopular kid, if not the first….but he believed he at least had more popularity than Larry the crayon eater.Two. That right...in this exact moment. That one of the most popular kids in school...was currently asking him out.Did he understand that right? Dean Winchester asking out the SECOND most unpopular kid in school? On a date?Castiel is to the moon with that fact...but...what if Jimmy is right...Maybe Dean has alternative motives for a date with such a...unpopular guy...?





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Friday morning**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There were two things Castiel Novak knew for sure. 

 

One. That he wasn’t exactly popular. In fact, he was pretty sure he was the second most unpopular kid, if not the first….but he believed he at least had more popularity than Larry the crayon eater. 

 

Two. That right...in this exact moment. That one of the most popular kids in school...was currently asking him out.

 

Castiel blinked a total of seven times of slow blinking as his mind processed this, the bad boy from his grade had his hands shoved in his leather jacket pockets just staring at Castiel’s feet as he waited for an answer from his classmate. 

 

Dean _ Motherfucking _ Winchester. Which Castiel was  _ sure  _ was his middle name. In the top three popular guys in school, he was maybe the first. The one everyone wanted to be and/or be with. He was a bad boy with a good heart. People would talk about how amazing he was at parties or how fucking amazing he was at guitar. He also did some charity work during the school lunch which ranged from raising money through whip cream pie throwing at volunteering teachers to kissing booths for a range of charities - one for each day of the week.  

 

He worked at a coffee shop when he wasn’t at school and when he wasn’t at work, though he wasn’t exactly a partier, if Dean Winchester went to your party. You were officially on everyone’s radar. Dean Winchester went to one party every year and that party...had to be the greatest. He would just show up and then the others will  _ have _ to show up. 

 

“...I’m sorry...what?” Castiel spoke as he blinked again a bit more rapidly. The man sighed looking away from Castiel’s feet to look at something else. The man looked conflicted as he asked again.

 

“Castiel, would you go out with me?” Dean spoke again, Castiel blinked again reading how awkward Dean’s posture was...and how done he wanted this conversation to be. 

 

“...” Castiel made a grunting noise similar to an uh-huh or a ya, which seemed to satisfy Dean as he turned his face back to Castiel. 

 

“See you at my place, tonight,” Dean spoke almost sounded annoyed he had to agree to this and turned, leaving without an answer. No. Castiel didn’t have to ask where Dean lived. Everyone knew where Dean lived. People from different schools...knew where Dean lived. Castiel watched Dean return to his friends, which he only had a small circle. Mostly consisting of his fraternal brother, Sam. Who was the second popular kid in school, only under Dean by only a smidge.

 

Castiel watched Sam wrap an arm around Dean’s shoulder as he started to talk to his brother, laughing at Dean who still seemed annoyed, he gave Castiel a light glance before turning and laughing with Benny the third most popular guy and Benny’s boyfriend Balthazar who wasn’t even remotely as popular. However, because he was Benny’s boyfriend his popularity had skyrocketed. 

 

“So…” Jimmy spoke Castiel turned to look at his identical twin who eyed the direction of the brothers. “You actually agreed?”

 

“Um,” Castiel spoke as Jimmy laughed. “What’s so funny?”

 

“N-Nothing.” Gabriel, their best friend, choked out hitting Jimmy. “Jimmy don’t be mean.” 

 

“No, he deserves to know.” Jimmy snapped. 

 

“Know what?” Castiel asked. 

 

“He’s doing it as a joke.” Jimmy scoffed.

 

“JIMMY!” Gabriel choked out.

 

“W-What?” Castiel spoke sounding hurt. “What makes you say that? W-..Why can’t he go out with me because he likes me?” 

 

“Because...no offense.” Jimmy crossed his arms. “The guy you have liked ALL your high school life and known straight guy  _ SUDDENLY  _ wants to ask you out two months before the end of senior year? Please. He’s doing it to get one last laugh with his friends before they graduate.” 

 

Castiel was taken back by that. He...didn’t look at it like that. Castiel looked down looking hurt. 

 

“H-How...would he know I-I…?” Castiel spoke trying not to cry.

 

“It’s super obvious.” Jimmy sighed. “You wear your heart on your sleeves….and your face…” 

 

“...He’s right.” Gabriel winced. “Everyone knows you like him.”

 

“...” Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried not to turn to the laughter from Dean’s friends. 

 

“We’ll get him back,” Jimmy stated as he put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and lead him away. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Later that night**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know what to do right?” Jimmy asked as he dropped Castiel off at Dean’s house. 

 

“Pants Dean. Take the photo. Blackmail him to be my slave for the next two months?” Castiel hesitated as Jimmy nodded smirking. Gabriel stared at Castiel from the back seat, as Castiel swallowed nervously.

 

“...You can do this, Cas.” Gabriel reassured as Castiel took a deep breath, as he forced the door opened and walked up to Dean’s house. He waited till Jimmy’s car drove out of sight before he sucked in a deep breath. 

 

“You can do this, Cas,” Castiel repeated trying to calm his nerves and beating heart. Castiel reached up, knocking on the door, which he paused at the sound of barking. 

 

“Quiet, Riot.” Dean snapped to the dog, as he pulled the door open. 

 

Castiel sucked in the air seeing Dean wearing red basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. Nothing like how he normally wore during school, which was jeans and a leather jacket. He also wore white socks which also looked so...human to wear, but he’s seen Dean as perfect and could never imagine him looking so...normal. If Dean wore crocs with his socks on...he might as looked as Dorky as Castiel did normally. Though Castiel thought he looked nice with blue jeans and a blue checkered shirt. 

 

“Come on in, take your shoes off at the door.” Dean offered casually. Which Castiel quickly moved to come in so the dog didn’t get out, and he took off his shoes untying them as the dog he assumed was Riot tried to sniff him curiously. “Riot! Away! Noisy dog!” 

 

Dean pointed in the opposite direction, the dog got the hint and moved to the couch plopping on it happily at the attention, despite it not being a good one from Dean. 

 

“Stupid Dog.” Dean clicked his tongue. 

 

“Don’t like dogs?” Castiel asked before he realized and it turned Dean’s attention to him. Castiel blushed in embarrassment.

 

“They are okay.” Dean shrugged disinterested turning he started up the stairs as the dog moved to follow them. 

 

“Sounds like you don’t particularly like your dog.” Castiel hesitantly continued.

 

“He’s Sam’s dog,” Dean stated. “Not my particular kind of pet preference.”  Dean opened the door to his room, which the dog plopped in front of but did not enter which Castiel seemed surprised by. The dog had barely listened to him earlier. Dean didn’t acknowledge the dog as he closed the door quickly. 

 

“Wow, does he not like your room?” Castiel commented his focus on the obvious dog that laid behind Dean’s door. 

 

“He knows better than to be in here,” Dean spoke also disinterest. “He got in one time, and my girls gave him a good beating. He won’t come back in here.”

 

“Your girls?” Castiel commented looking around for another animal but noticing a large metal cage, Castiel hesitantly looked inside and found nothing. 

 

“I got six of them,” Dean commented as he glanced under his bed, then in his closet trying to find them, Castiel took a seat on the bed watching him.

 

“Six? Six what?” Castiel asked when he felt something climb onto his back, Castiel tensed when he felt something perch on his shoulder. Castiel sucked in air, refusing to look at what was currently sniffing his ear. “...D-...Dean.” Dean turned as Dean let out a snort. 

 

“Minx,” Dean called holding out his hand as whatever was on Castiel’s shoulder jumped off and onto Dean. Castiel looked at a large black and white…

 

“R-Rats. Y-You have Rats.” Castiel commented as Dean turned to Minx that climbed onto Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t mind do you?” Dean asked. “Would suck if my date doesn’t like my pets.” 

 

“I-I don’t mind. I-I just...never have been this close to...one.” Castiel hesitated to watch the rat playing with Dean’s ear. 

 

“Well, if Minx was there. You’re next to the five others too.” Dean started grabbing for his pillow, which made a noise and Dean poured its contents onto the bed. Five rats fell onto the bed, before they glanced around, scrambling for Dean which four moved to climb onto Dean as well. Dean started to point to each other.

 

“This is Minx, Lola, Tina, Lady, Gabbie and that one.” Dean pointed to the hairless one that was wiggling to get under Castiel’s shirt. “Is Mouse.” 

 

“Why mouse?” Castiel spoke as the rat persisted.

 

“I don’t know. Looked like a mouse?” Dean shrugged. 

 

“What is she doing?” Castiel spoke keeping his shirt down.

 

“She’s cold.” Dean laughed taking a seat next to Castiel on the bed. He opened his shirt as all five except for Mouse crawled into his shirt. “They normally chill in my shirt all day when I’m home.” 

 

Castiel slowly glanced down to the small body pouch in Dean’s shirt, before Castiel looked down at Mouse who was still trying to get in. Castiel hesitantly opened his shirt feeling the hairless rat climb into his shirt and contently lay on his lap near the end of his shirt. 

 

It felt so weird. 

 

Castiel hesitantly pet the rat over the shirt and the rat snuggled into his warmth. 

 

“She’s sweet,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“They are. I spoil the princesses.” Dean laid back on his bed, rubbing the rats in his shirt. “Mouse has her own little sweaters for winter and everything.”

 

“How cute,” Castiel admitted. 

 

“Want to see her in one?” Dean asked as Castiel laughed.

 

“Maybe before I leave, she seems comfortable,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him giving him a content smile. “So what will we be doing for our date?” 

 

“Oh, I was thinking we can chill here. I don’t really like being in public unless I have to. Besides, I’m home alone today.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s smile faded.

  
  
  
  


_ “What if he’s not tricking me?” Castiel asked curiously. “What if he really does like me?” _

 

_ “Then he’d be seen with you out in public,” Jimmy stated. “If he doesn’t it means he doesn’t want to be seen with you.” _

  
  
  


“I rented some movies and got some snacks,” Dean stated ushering to the movies on his dresser. “We can watch whatever.” Dean stood as the rats in his shirt fell out of his shirt and scrambled back to him like they needed him to breath. “See aren’t they better than dogs?”

 

“I can see that.” Castiel gave a small smile. “They are like babies and dogs all rolled into one.”

 

“Yep, they are my girls,” Dean stated. “That damn dog out there may  _ seem _ innocent but he tried to go after Minx in here once. That’s when my girls got him for trying. Now he’s scared of them. Luckily and unluckily these guys are smart enough to get out of their cage.” 

 

“T-They can?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Oh yeah. Almost every morning I wake up and they have made themselves comfortable on my bed, face, and nibble at my toes.” Dean laughed. “They are such daddy girls. They normally aren’t comfortable with other people. They seem to like you, though.” 

 

“I’m glad.” Castiel laughed as Mouse poked her head out of Castiel’s shirt collar. Castiel laughed at how weird the feel of her moving inside his shirt was. 

 

Dean slid his girls back into the cage which almost instantly they started to try to unlock the cage to get out, but Dean moved to carefully collect mouse from Castiel’s shirt. 

 

“Let’s get you into your Pajamas little girl,” Dean spoke as Castiel watched Dean slid something onto Mouse’s body before he turned her to face Castiel who snorted at the cuteness. Swearing a baby sock as an outfit, was the cute little mouse who seemed content in it.

 

“So stinking cute.” Castiel covered his mouth laughing, Dean gave her a kiss before putting her in the cage with her siblings who started to run around the cage when Dean secured a pen on the cage latch to keep it from opening. Castiel swore the rats glared at him winning keeping the cage closed.  

 

“Alright. Us time.” Dean spoke climbing back on the bed before he handed Castiel the movies. “You pick, you’re my guest.” 

 

“Did...you pick all romantic movies?” Castiel snorted at his collection. 

 

“What’s wrong with that?! They are good and my favorite. So boo you.” Dean snatched them back before Castiel laughed pointing to one.

 

“Okay, okay. That one then.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Perfect, because I was so feeling the choice.” Dean stood sliding the movie in which Castiel laughed watching him with loving eyes. 

 

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, so  _ HERE _ Castiel was  _ MINDING _ his own business when Dean who laid sideways on the bed with him started to slid his fingers up and down his spine. Which caused a blush to creep up Castiel’s face. Dean affectionately rubbed his spine, focused on the movie which Castiel went goo for brains at. 

 

_ Keep focused on the movie. _

 

_ Keep focused on the movie. _

 

_ Don’t let him realize his moves to trick you are working. _

 

Castiel let out a shaky breath when Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to Dean who...was staring at him, his face slowly moving closer to his. Dean eyed his face with a charming half-smile, which made Castiel blush deeper when Dean’s other hand softly cupped Castiel’s face giving it a loving caress. 

 

_ Okay, Castiel was hesitantly leaning in.  _

 

_ This was your cue to stop, Castiel. _

 

_ Stop it, Castiel. _

 

_ Stop.  _

 

_ Bad Castiel. _

 

Castiel let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when their lips touched every so softly, Castiel felt Dean’s hand moved to the back of his neck cupping it. Dean was the first to move his lips, which Castiel mimicked unable to process anything but how soft Dean’s lips were. 

 

He didn’t realize how far it had gotten till Castiel laid under Dean, their lips moving roughly against each other as Castiel held him tightly to his body. His fingers sliding under Dean’s shirt to pull it off, which Castiel’s thought process returned the second Dean’s bare chest pressed against his own.

 

_ Wait?! Where did his shirt go?! _

 

_ When did he lose that?! _

 

Castiel gasped when Dean’s lips moved from his lips to his chest, sliding down them Castiel couldn’t help shiver as Dean unbuckled his pants with a quick movement. Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s hair gripping it when Dean gave him a light hickey against where his pants were once buckled. 

 

_ He should really stop this. _

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel choked out but no words followed when Dean glanced up at him. 

 

“Did you want me to stop?” Dean panted. 

 

_ YOU SHOULD, CASTIEL. _

 

Castiel shook his head no quicker than his thought process.

 

_ YOU FUCKING IDIOT. CASTIEL!  _

 

_ HE’S USING YOU! _

 

Castiel gasped when Dean gave his pants a couple tugs off, which Dean tossed away once they were free. Castiel had never been this body confident being in his Dinosaur underwear next to a hot guy but for some reason, Dean’s reactions gave him the confidence. Especially with how Dean smiled staring at his underwear and gave Castiel a loving smile. 

 

Dean pressed kisses to his hard cock through Castiel’s underwear, and Castiel was almost floored by the touch. He wasn’t too innocent, he had once had a mutual jack off with a friend in summer school. There were no feelings behind it, but it was an awkward memory he had that he wouldn’t have tossed away. Especially since it made this so much less awkward and made Castiel feel a bit more confident. Dean moved to pull Castiel’s underwear down but Castiel forced Dean to stop with a touch. 

 

“Did you want me to stop?” Dean asked kindly but Castiel shook his head no.

 

“You’re too dressed,” Castiel whispered as he moved closer to Dean. Pressing kisses to Dean’s neck and shoulder, as Dean slid down his own shorts and underwear with a couple tugs before he moved back on top of Castiel. Castiel eyed his body, which got a smirk out of Dean.

 

_...If he was going to blackmail me with sex… _

 

_...why was he naked too? _

 

_ Wouldn’t that be stupid to do? _

_ If he was going to have the whole school laughing at his dino underwear or at him jacking off Dean...why would dean get naked?  _

 

_ Wouldn’t...they laugh at him too? _

 

Castiel gasped moving to grip the headboard as Dean slowly slid his mouth down Castiel’s shaft. 

 

_ Wouldn’t they laugh at this too? _

 

_ The straight Dean  _ **_Motherfucking_ ** _ Winchester giving head? _

 

Dean’s mouth and tongue slid over his cock, taking it slow and easy as Castiel slowly watched him. Watching how Dean concentrated on giving Castiel pleasure, Castiel panted quietly as he watched Dean focused on his noises. 

 

After a moment, Dean pulled back grabbing for half used bottle of lube from his drawer, he poured some into his hand moving his hands down to Castiel’s hole. Castiel sucked in air at the first finger. 

 

_ When had he lost his underwear? _

 

Castiel panted watching Dean prep him, taking his time to slid one in and out before applying the other. Castiel slowly panted deep pants, watching dean with pleasure and...curiosity. Castiel wondered if this was all a dream. Castiel wondered if he had gone crazy. Or if Castiel had died but the obvious entered his head.

 

_ He’s using you for a laugh, Castiel. _

 

His thoughts returned to Dean who was sliding a condom on his cock, tossing the gold condom wrapper into the trash as he moved on top of Castiel. Pressing him back to easy kisses as they made out for a bit longer, when Dean pulled back Castiel eyed his face almost in disbelief. 

 

“Is it okay to continue?” Dean asked and...Castiel nodded yes. 

 

Dean pressed another kiss to Castiel’s lips as Dean moved to position himself. Castiel let out a whimper wrapping arms around Dean as Dean entered him. 

 

_ Why were you allowing this? _

 

_ Why are you so pathetic, Cas? _

 

Dean moaned as well, his eyes looking down at their connection before his eyes slowly met Castiel’s with a smile. Castiel eyed his face before pressing him back into a desperate kiss. Dean let him adjust before he slowly started to rock, increasing the speed with each thrust. 

 

_ Maybe it was okay to be stupid...just once.  _

 

_ Only some people get to lose their virginities to their prince charmings… _

 

_ And here was Castiel getting something he always dreamed of.  _

 

Castiel let out a loud moan, as he gripped the headboard, tossing his head back as Dean increased speed. Castiel getting louder with each thrust, though he wasn’t screaming, he was glad Dean’s family wasn’t home. Because Castiel was sure the whole house could hear him. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel gasped, as he looked down at their connection when Dean’s hand moved to stroke Castiel’s cock. “D-Don’t stop!” 

 

“Don’t plan to.” Dean panted pulling him back to a rough make out session, as the bed creaked at their movements. 

 

_ Even if this ended up being a prank. _

 

_ Even if Castiel became a joke. _

 

_ There were only two months of high school left with the bullies… _

 

_ A night like this…? _

 

_ Losing his virginity on a sweet date with the boy he liked since freshman year?  _

 

_ It...was a memory he would never forget.  _

 

Castiel arched his back as he came hard against their stomachs as Dean grunted his cock twitching inside Castiel before he came hard inside the condom. Castiel collapsed on the bed covered in sweat, as Dean slowly pulled out as he tied and tossed the condom in the trash before laying next to Castiel.

 

Castiel expected to be kicked out, or...something but he was pulled closer to Dean who hugged him close. Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck holding him so tightly Castiel thought he was going to snap in two.

 

“Stay the night?” Dean whispered. “No one will be home until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

_ Now is your chance to come out ahead! _

 

_ Leave  _ **_him_ ** _ like he’s the booty call!!! _

 

“...” Castiel blushed nodding as Dean beamed pressing a couple kisses to his shoulder before he turned off the tv, cradling Castiel close. Castiel listened to Dean’s breath slowly evened out. Castiel eyed his face softly taking in the beautiful freckles on his face before he leaned over pressing kisses he always dreamed of doing….

 

Yeah. This was worth all the teasing in the world….

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Saturday Morning.**

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes slowly opened when something brushed against his nose, Castiel grunted awake when he noticed that six bodies happily clung to Dean and Castiel’s necks, top chest and top back. Castiel watched Dean slowly open his eyes at Castiel’s grunt before he smiled at Castiel. Then...realized the company.

 

“Girls!” Dean sat up making the rats scatter back to their cages knowing better. Was dean blushing? “N-Not cool!” Dean went deep red realizing the girls had chewed through the pencil that held their cage closed and were watching them from the cage knowing they were in trouble. 

 

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh pressing kisses to Dean kissing the embarrassment away, as the girls took the advantage to join in.

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Monday morning**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel entered school preparing for the laughter. For the jokes. For everyone to see his first time on a secret hidden camera Dean must have hidden.

 

But...everything was the same.

 

Everyone had no idea he existed. 

 

Castiel slowly took a seat next to Jimmy and Gabriel in the cafeteria, Jimmy eyed Castiel who looked around for some sign...for someone to do...some sort of bullying.

“Looks like being a slut on the first date paid off this time,” Jimmy commented. Gabriel smacked the blunt brother.

 

“He means...maybe Dean was sincere in asking you out.” Gabriel offered to excuse the blunt twin. 

 

“You...think?” Castiel blinked confusedly...how could that be-? Castiel felt a tap on his shoulder when he turned someone pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving to sit next to him. 

 

That someone?

 

Was Dean.

 

The sudden quiet that fell? 

 

Was everyone else.

 

“Hey, mind if we join you?” Dean asked, not waiting for an answer was Dean’s brother Sam who took a happy seat next to Gabriel and benny with Balthazar who sat on both sides of Jimmy. 

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ he asked you out.” Sam snorted. “He’s been a baby about it since freshman year. I  _ told _ you he wasn’t dating Gabriel.”

 

“Wait you thought I was dating Gabriel?” Castiel turned to Dean.

 

“You were always together…” Dean shrugged shyly.

 

“Wait, you wanted to  _ date _ him since freshman year?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean blinked. “I was too shy to jump the gun because I was sure I would be rejected since he was taken.” Gabriel blinked in surprise. Was this the twilight zone?!

 

“Wait, then why did you seem annoyed asking him out?” Jimmy asked suspiciously.

 

“Oh...I just...look annoyed when I’m nervous. I get all tense and look miserable.” Dean laughed. “Again, I was sure Castiel would reject me and I’d cry-”

 

“I could never hurt you,” Castiel whispered but Dean turned surprised before blushed crept on each other's faces. 

 

“Mazel Tov to the happy couple!” Sam laughed wrapping an arm around Gabriel who blushed deeper. “You know...we are the only ones single,” Sam whispered to Gabriel who went redder.

 

“Hello. I’m single.” Jimmy scoffed. 

 

“Yeah, but you're ugly.” Sam teased. 

 

“Then so is Castiel.” Jimmy glared.

 

“He looks fine to me,” Sam stated. 

 

“ME and CASTIEL ARE TWINS. IDENTICAL!” Jimmy snapped getting all annoyed at his teasing. 

 

“Really? Then why are you uglier?” Sam smirked as Jimmy went to strangle him, Dean and Castiel though...were too busy to notice anything else but each other.

 

“Want to come over tonight?” Dean asked as he softly held Castiel’s hand. “Mouse misses you.”

 

“...I’d love to.” Castiel eyed his face before pressing a loving kiss to his lips. 

 

_ Maybe it was lame to say...but maybe dreams really do come true.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I just love mice and rats so much. <3  
> Dean is my fantasy pet owner with rats one day ha ha.


End file.
